kof del drama
by richoador
Summary: este fic se trata de como los chicos de kof van a isla del drama un programa donde alguno se podria ganar un millon de dolares nota:Chris no es el de kof sino otro
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 la llegada

-hola mundo vamos a empezar con este programa, soy chris masters presentador de este programa, esperando a los pobres injenuos que aceptaron participar, miren se acerca un barco con un participante, para que no haya confuciones estos chicos aun no se conocen, ninguno asi que continuemos.

-wooooooooooaaaaaaaa-dice Kyo bajando del barco-pero que es esta posilga-dice Kyo mirando el lugar-nos prometieron un hotel 5 estrellas-dice Kyo algo molesto.

-si mira arriba-dice chris señalando el cielo.

-que-dice Kyo volteando hacia arriba.

-cuenta las estrellas, hay 5 asi que no, nos pueden demandar-dice Chris.

-rayos dice Kyo.

bueno vamos con el siguiente es Iori.

-no se ni porque me metieron en este fic, este lugar apesta-dice Iori molesto.

-el ganador ganara 1 millon de dolares, ademas no esta tan feo-dice Chris.

-no me refiero a que enserio apesta, como a cagada o no se que-dice Iori tapandose la nariz, tratando de no ahogarse.

-hay no seas lloronsito-dice Chris burlandose.

-que-dice Iori molesto tomando a Chris de la camisa.

-no, nada porfavor no me mates-suplica Chris.

-callate tienes suerte que estoy de buenas-le grita Iori.

-bueno vamos con el siguiente es Terry.

-hola a todos, a que huele parece que Chang se hecho un pedo-dice Terry tambien tapandose la nariz.

-hay vamos que aqui solo entran puros exageraditos-reclama Chris.

-no soy exageradito-dice Terry.

-ya olvidalo, me aburristes siguiente-dice Chris.

-pero-dice Terry.

-nada sigue Ryo-dice Chris.

-hola como estan, pero que asco onde esta Chang para desinflarlo-dice Ryo enojado.

-nada mejor pasa y callate-dice Chris-ahora creo que sigue, ya se quien a de seguir un homosexual nunca falta-dice Chris.

en eso llega Ash.

-ja lo sabia, ahora voy a hacer mi bailesito-dice Chris bailando.

-pareces tonto bailando asi, en fin que es esto huele horrible-dice Ash hechando un aromatisante.

-no, nos vas a pegar lo nenitas-dice Chris.

-no seas tonto, solo no quiero que huela asi-dice Ash.

-deacuerdo quien sigue K´que un nombre de una solo letra, que patetico-dice Chris.

-quien es patetico-dice K´.

-pues el baboso este que se llama K´.

-mejor callate y dime donde esta el hotel.

-mira negro como decirte es que luego te digo eh-dice Chris.

-bueno sigue Yashiro-dice Chris.

-hey yo a ti te conozco verdad-dice Yashiro.

-no, no como crees-dice Chris.

-tu me deves dinero-dice Yashiro.

-siguiente, a me dicen que vienen 2-dice Chris.

-hola amigos somos un equipo de-dice Chang pero es interrumpido-si si son Chang y Choi ya siguiente-dice Chris.

-hola a todos soy Sie Kensou, mami te envio saludos-dice Kensou emosionado.

-y quien te dijo que ya pases-dice Chris.

-nadie pero es que -Kensou llorando.

-jajajaja este es el ultimo de los tontos y siguiran las muchachitas pasa rapido-dice Chris.

-Soy K9999 pero me pueden decir supremo amo absoluto ultra mega hiper recontra doble chingon para abreviar-dice supremo amo absoluto ultra mega hiper recontra doble chingon

-genial, ya que pasaron estos lloronsitos-dice Chris que pasen las nenas n.n-dice Chris.

-hola Chris-dice Kula.

-si si mucho gusto siguiente-dice Chris.

-quieres paletita-dice Kula.

-no,pero damela-dice Chris tomando y rompiendo la paleta.

-Kula llorando.

-podrías ser mas amble con ella-reclama K´.

-ya salio la primera parejita del programa-dice Chris en tono burlon.

-no es cierto-dice K´sonrojado, en eso Kula lo abraza.

-gracias por defenderme-dice Kula.

-de nada-dice K´aun mas sonrojado, mientras Chris lo ve con una cara de te lo dije.

-bueno, pasemos con la siguiente es Angel-dice Chris.

-hola Chris n.n-dice Angel.

-que angelita-dice Chris mientras se queda con la boca abierta.

-besame-dice Angel.

despues se unen en un apasionado beso y Angel se quita la ropa.

DEVUELTA A LA REALIDAD.

-que tanto me vez baboso-dice Angel dandole una cachetada a Chris.

-que paso-dice Chris confundido.

-como si me interesara-dice Angel.

-ya que Chris esta confundido, me toca a mi continuar-dice el chef-haber sigue Antena a no Athena XD.

-aaaaaaaaaaa-grita Athena mientras se va corriendo.

-cual es su problema-dice el chef.

-como que cual, imaginate lo que es ver tu cara, en fin la voy a buscar-dice Kyo.

-siguiente King.

-hola a todos-dice King.

-aaaaaaaaa-el chef se va gritando.

-bueno creo que regresare yo-dice Chris.

-que onda Chris-dice Mai.

-no nada mejor pasa antes de que.

-de que que.

-tu solo pasa siguiente es Shermie, tu pasa rapido tambien.

-ok-dice Shermie.

-haber quien mas, Yuri deacuerdo.

-hola Chris n.n.

-no se saben otra o que, ya pasele sigue Mary.

-que onda muchachos-dice Mary.

-yo soy con quien te deves presentar-reclama Chris.

-si pero tu tas feo-contesta Mary.

- ¬¬ maldita ramera, siguiente Leona.

-que interesante eh.

- -dice Leona.

-eh porque no reclamas que huele peor que baño de gasolinera.

- -dice Leona.

-que eres muda o que.

- -dice Leona

-hablame me pongo nervioso.

- -dice Leona

-maldita muda fea cara de bolillo remojado.

- -dice Leona.

-no me pela.

- -dice Leona.

-deacuerdo la que sigue-dice Chris.

-hola guapo-dice Vanessa.

-que quien yo.

-a huevo no guapo.

-pues eh claro, si estoy bien bueno.

-namas no te beso porque estamos rodeados de camaras y me da verguenza.

-olle Chris como que ya la que sigue, no-dice Ryo.

-callate, pero tienes razon la ultima es Elizabeth.

-hola-dice Elisabeth.

-que eso es todo bueno. entonces continuemos con el programa, atencion muchachos esta cabina que ven aqui, es la cabina de confesiones, aqui se pueden confesar y decir lo que quieran nadie en el juego sabra lo que hacen, solo lo sabran las personas que los miran, a y tambien aremos las votaciones cada reto, tienen que votar a quien quieren eliminar y la razon, y solo uno va a ganar, recuerden estan aqui todos con la misma meta, tienen 22 de 1 de posibilidades, pero no pierdan la esperanza, ahora entren de uno en uno a la cabina y diga, porque entro al programa de isla del drama, mientras yo ire a preparar sus habitaciones.

CHANG Y CHOI.

-nosotros entramos para que no nos encuentre la policia-dice Chang.

-maldito obeso estupido.

-que solo porque lo dije en television mundial.

-no, que te falto decir que con el dinero compraremos consoladores para abrir una tienda.

ELIZABETH.

-solo entre porque mi papá dijo que esto podria animar nuestra diversion familiar, nisiquiera tiene sentido.

KENSOU.

-mami espero que me estes viendo, bueno siendo honesto solo entre porque escuche que Athena estaria aqui, es mi cantante juvenil favorita, conseguire su autografo.

VANESSA.

-necesito dinero, esa es la razon y el teatrillo barato que hice con Chris, solo lo hice haber si tenia mas oportunidades haciendo eso.

SUPREMO AMO ABSOLUTO ULTRA MEGA HIPER RECONTRA DOBLE CHINGON.

-entre aqui haber si aprendos modales, mi jefa dice que soy maldiciento pero ella y mi papá exageran, solo porque digo que son unos pip y mis maestros que se metan el borrador por el pip.

LEONA.

-no les incumben mis razones.

YASHIRO.

-entre para darle publico a mi banda y poder conocer a Shermie, ella dicen que es buena cantante y como mi cantante renuncio.

...FLASHBACK...

-olle no crees que no deverias cantar mientas comes, se escucha mal ademas estas ronco, como puedes cantar bien-dice Yashiro.

-crees que canto mal eh-dice el excantante.

-no, solo que no deverias hacerlo asi.

-puedo hacer comiendo mas mira como canto mientras me trago este pescado de un mordisco.

-no, espera le sacastes las espinas verdad, dime que si.

- noooooooooooooooooooooo X.X.

...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

-si el velorio estuvo bonito.

MARY.

-vine porque imaginense lo que podria comprar con un millon de dolares, aun que ya soy millonaria imaginense a todos los tontos con esperanzas fracasar.

K´.

-yo vine aqui porque en mi casa no me dejavan de decir negro, iva a la tienda y me fastidiaban, iba caminando me golpeaban entre 15 o mas y al final solo me decian esto le pasa a los negros, estava arto.

YURI.

-yo entre para cuidar a mi hermano Ryo, el quiere que el dojo gane mas prestigio, pero no se, se oye dificil asi que lo enfrentaremos juntos.

ASH.

-yo vine porque quise y quien quiera protestar que lo haga-dice Ash encendiendo su fuego.

SHERMIE.

-yo vine ya que segun iba a haber un hotel 5 estrellas, necesitaba relajarme un poco ya que cante y me hicieron una critica, porque estaba ronca y no podia cantar bien.

RYO.

-yo vine a dar prestigio a el dojo de mi padre y conocer a alguna chica lindaXD.

MAI.

-yo vine para probar que soy la chica mas linda sobre la tierra, aunque, no no hay nadie que me gane.

KING.

-entre por el dinero, mi hermanito Jean esta muy enfermo y quiero que se reponga.

TERRY.

-eh entrado porque mi hermanastro Andy dijo que tenia que hacer algo de mi vida, que haciendo trabajos como vagabundo y pordiosero no iba a hacer nada, asi que mejor vine aqui asi no tendre que trabajar nunca en mi vida.

ATHENA.

-decidi entrar para que todos se dieran cuenta que tambien puedo ser competitiva ya que.

...FLASHBACK...

-en la ultima reunion familiar, Athena canto para que su familia la oiga.

-que bonita nenita-dice una tia de Athena.

-si ya se estan inocente e inofensiva-dice la mamá de Athena.

-oigan, yo no soy inocente, soy una chica mala-dice Athena.

-aaa no es adorable la chiquita-dice la tia.

-no soy adorable soy linda y sexy-dice Athena.

-no nenita, tu eres adorable y tierna-dice la mamá.

-pero mami, yo soy una chica bien malosa.

aaa que bonita-dicen ambas.

...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

-si les enseñare que puedo ser linda, mala, sexy, competitiva y peligrosa ay se mancho mi faldita -Athena se agarra a llorar.

IORI.

-no les incumben mis asuntos.

ANGEL.

-eh entrado para conocer al guapisimo chico que tanto eh deseado, que me trate como una reina y que se mueva a lo que yo diga, que mi voz sea la ley, que me pida permiso hasta para respirar, ademas tampoco estaria mal ganar el premio.

KULA.

-vine porque me lo dijo el destino.

...FLASHBACK...

-hola n.n me llamo destino, deverias entrar a isla del drama.

-bueno n.n.

...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

KYO.

-vine para que Yuki se sienta orgullosa de mi XD.

YA AFUERA.

-listo los 22 se han confesado, ok ahora los dividire por equipos, el equipo 1 sera conformado por

Kyo

Terry

Ryo

K´

Yashiro

Kula

Mai

Yuri

Athena

Leona

King

-ustedes escojan un nombre y capitan, los sobrantes lo mismo comienzen y me avisan cuando acaben.

EQUIPO 1

-quien sera el capitan-dice Mai.

-tiene que ser alguien serio, que pueda tomar decisiones duras y no sea tan tonto-dice Ryo en eso todos voltean a ver a Leona.

-que yo porque-exclama Leona.

-porque eres la mas fria, con decisiones buenas y sabes lo que haces-dice Yuri.

-y porque no K´el tambien es frio-dice Leona.

-si pero tambien, ya se ve que le gusto Kula-dice Mai.

-que ami no me gusta Kula, mejor callate que a ti te gusta que te metan un pilingon por abajo-grita K´.

-lo que tienen que decir unos para cubrir sus sentimientos-dice Ryo.

-callense ya todos, creo que tienen razon, yo sere la capitana-dice Leona.

-bueno y cual va a ser el nombre-dice Kyo.

-sera los tiburones hambientos-dice Leona.

-ok, pero como se te ocurrio-dice King en eso saltan 3 tiburones uno hacia Mai, otro hacia Yuri y el ultimo hacia Athena.

CON EL TIBURON DE YURI.

muevete a un lado Yuri-grita Ryo en eso se espera a que Yuri se mueva y ejecuta un haoshokukuen.

CON EL TIBURON DE MAI.

Terry no le advierte a Mai, sino va corriendo hacia ella, rueda por debajo de sus piernas y ejecuta su Rising Tackle.

CON EL TIBURON DE ATHENA.

Kyo prende su llama, en eso ya era demasiado tarde, Athena estava muy cerca del tiburon, Kyo cierra los ojos pero cuando los abre se lleva una sorpresa al ver que K´habia hecho sushi al tiburon y estaba con Athena en sus brazos.

-gracias K´-dice Athena.

-si si gracias pero yo ya lo tenia resuelto K´-dice Kyo molesto.

-seamos honestos Kusanagi, no eres tan rapido como yo-dice K´.

EN LA CABINA DE CONFECIONES.

-ese K´se cree el mejor, pero no lo es y esto no es por Athena, es porque me ayudo y se llevo mi gloria.

DEVUELTA.

-bueno todos estamos bien gracias a dios, ya tenemos nombres esperemos al otro equipo.

EQUIPO 2.

-quien sera el lider, en mi opinion deveria ser Choi-dice Chang.

-callense, yo sere el lider y nuestro equipo se llamara los tigres elegantes-dice Ash.

-suena como nombre de prostituto-dice Choi.

-ya esta listo-dice Ash.

DEVUELTA CON CHRIS.

-bueno chicos, el equipo de los tiburones iran a esa choza y los tigres elegantes en aquella, hay 2 lados en cada choza uno para los muchachos y otro para las chicas-dice Chris.

TIBURONES CHICOS.

-bien que cama quieren arriba o abajo-dice Yashiro.

-arriba-todos.

-como nos decidimos-dice Kyo.

-no se-dice Ryo.

-y si nos golpeamos las cabezas con un bate, los ultimos en volverse mongolos ganan-dice K´.

-no gracias, que tal unas carreras-dice Ryo.

-no tengo que hacer esfuerzo-dice Kyo.

-decidido los primeros 3 tienen cama de arriba-dice Terry.

-a la cuenta de 3 1,2,3 fuera.

todos salen corriendo al final quedaron asi.

K´

Yashiro

Terry

Ryo

Kyo

-espera son 3 literas, asi que Kyo tiene una para el solo-dice K´.

-no nimodo se lo merecen jaajajajajajajajaXD-dice Kyo.

-noooo yo y Terry si nos quedaremos con cama de abajo-dice Ryo.

ya todos se instalan.

TIBURONES CHICAS.

-haber muchachas, son 3 literas que cama quieren-dice Yuri.

-lo que sea da igual-dice Mai.

-si verdad, no hay que ser chifladitas-dice King.

-no por tontas ustedes abajo-dice Athena.

-deacuerdo-dice Mai.

-si por mi no hay problema-dice Yuri.

-por mi no hay problema-dice King.

TIGRES CHICOS.

-yo arriba, ya que no meresco estar en el sucio piso-dice Ash.

-me da igual yo abajo-dice Iori.

-yo quiero arriba esque me gustan las alturas-dice Chang.

-yo abajo para estar cerca de Chang-dice Choi.

-yo arriba porque soy el amo-dice supremo amo absoluto ultra mega hiper recontra doble chingon.

-yo abajo porque no quiero problemas-dice Kensou.

TIGRES CHICAS.

-yo arriba bola de feas prostis-dice Vanessa.

-quien te crees eh tonta-grita Angel.

-creo que soy algo mas a una perra-dice Vanessa.

-que, mejor callate que tu le coqueteaste a Chris-reclama Angel.

-chicas mejor ya no peleen tenemos que estar en paz-dice Mary.

-tu callate, quien de ustedes tomo mi peine-dice Shermie.

-tu se lo prestastes a Mary, y Angel no pelees Vanessa no vale ni tiempo-dice Elisabeth tratando de que sus compañeros dejaran de pelear, pero a Vanessa no le gusto lo que le dijo Elisabeth, y la ataca luego se ve un destello, cuando se va el destello Vanessa esta tirada en el piso desmayada.

-que le hiciste las matastes-dice Angel.

-no-responde Elisabeth.

-rayos l_l-dice Angel.

3:00 DE LA MAÑANA.

TIBURONES CHICOS.

-olle Terry ronca como matraca en guerra-dice Ryo.

-simon, creo que deveriamos de asfixiarlo-dice Yashiro.

-no como crees si nos descubren-dice Kyo.

-callense tontos, que soy el unico que piensa o que tomemoslo, y lo abentamos al rio-dice K´los chicos cargan a Terry y lo abientan al mar.

-que paso, que hago aqui, el agua esta fria, seguro es porque soy sonambulo, pero que cansancio-dice Terry durmiendose en la playa.

TIBURONES CHICAS.

-olle King despierta-dice Athena despertando a King.

-mande Athena es muy tarde vete a dormir-dice King adormilada.

-no es que nome puedo dormir-contesta Athena.

-porque-pregunta King aun adormilada.

-tuve una pesadilla y necesito a mi mamá-dice Athena.

-y porque me hablas a mi, yo no soy tu mamá-dice King todavía adormilada.

-si pero eres la mas parecida a ella-contesta Athena.

-porque yo-pregunta King.

-es que eres la mas grande-contesta Athena.

-que me estas diciendo vieja-contesta muy molesta King, en eso se despierta el resto de las chicas.

-que pasa aqui-pregunta Mai.

-nada solo ignoralo-contesta King-deacuerdo Athena, que quieres que haga-pregunta King.

-nada solo dormire contigo-dice Athena.

-pero estaremos muy apretadas-contesta King.

-mi pedo, no verdad asi que buenas noches-dice Athena durmiendose.

TIGRES CHICOS.

todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando por el peso de Chang se rompe la litera y todos se despiertan.

-que demonios ocurre-pregunta Ash.

-donde esta Choi-pregunta Chang preocupado.

-en tu cola-dice Ash.

-estoy hablando bien maldito afeminado-contesta Chang muy enojado.

-yo tambien-dice Ash Chang se quita a Choi de la cola.

-bueno ya me dormire, par de perdedores-dice Ash.

-rayos ahora donde dormiremos Choi-preunta Chang.

-en el piso.

-pero si hay ratas.

-no creo.

-deacuerdo.

TIGRES CHICAS.

con ellas todo estuvo normal.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

-bueno estos son los participantes ¿quien sera el ganador? ¿quien sera el perdedor? descubranlo en el siguiente chapter-dice Chris

APROPOSITO, HAY ME DICEN SI LES GUSTO, ESQUE ME HABIAN DICHO QUE FALTABA ORIGINALIDAD Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTO, SI LES GUSTO AVISENMEN Y SI NO TAMBIEN, PARA DEJAR DE HACERLO SALUDOS A VOCA GIRL, VIKA YAGAMI, TEO DASH Y ANGELZK.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada, estoy de vuelta aqui en fanfcition, epero que les guste este chapter.  
>CAPITULO 2- UN SALTITO NO HACE DA O.<br>-hola amigos mios, les habla su conductor favorito Chris Mclaint, la ultima vez en kof del drama,  
>llegaron los 22 luchadores preparados mentalmente esperando un hotel 5 estrellas, bola de tontos. quien ganara? quien perdera? me casare con Vanessa algun dia? descubran estas preguntas exepto la ultima en este episodio de kof del drama.<br>EN EL CABA A DE LOS CHICOS TIBURONES.  
>-aaa(bostezo) que buen sue o-dice Kyo.<br>-en serio, no dejabas de repetir, alejate de mi-dice Ryo -callate.  
>-eh tontos, quien rompio una cuerda de mi guitarra-pregunta Yashiro.<br>-si hombre, nosotros vivimos para cortar cuerditas de guitarristas mediocres-dice Kyo -que-Yashiro toma del cuello a Kyo y lo levanta.  
>-Yashiro espera-dice Ryo.<br>-que.  
>-si lo matas nos faltara uno, y tendremos desventaja.<br>-y que.  
>-y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu no tienes guitarra.<br>-a es cierto.  
>- espero tu disculpa-dice Kyo.<br>-no jodete.  
>-pero.<br>-mira no es mi culpa.  
>-porque.<br>-tengo alz haimer(Creo que haci se escribe).  
>-si hombre, mejor di que eres un chango mamon.<br>-no enserio.  
>-porque devemos de creerte.<br>- quienes son ustedes? donde estoy?.  
>-si Yashiro, mejor vamos a salir de aqui.<br>CABINA DE CONFESIONES.  
>-ese tonto cree que me puede enga ar ami, el gran Kyo Kusanagi, pobre iluso.<br>CABA A DE LAS CHICAS TIBURONES.  
>-que frio-decia Mai abriendo los ojos, mirando el cuarto congelado.<br>-buenos dias Mai n.n-dice Kula -olle, que paso aqui.  
>- a nada, solo que crei que hacia mucho calor.<br>-pues si hicia mucho, pero ahora esta muy frio.  
>-lo siento n.n.<br>-deacuerdo aaaaaaaaaa-Mai grita.  
>-que.<br>-mira a King-estaba totalmente congelada.  
>-pense que estaba durmiendo.<br>-ayudame a llevarla afuera.  
>-que pasa-dice Athena despertandose.<br>-nada, solo despierta a Leona y Yuri-dice Mai.  
>-pero que frio-se queja Athena.<br>-solo hazlo.  
>-deacuerdo.<br>-bien ya esta, King descongelandose, Athena despertara a las chicas todo esta perfecto-dice Mai.  
>-olle Mai -mande Athena.<br>-no esta Leona.  
>-como que no esta.<br>-aaaa(bosteso) buenos dias chicas-dice Yuri.  
>-buenos dias y Leona.<br>-aqui estoy, gracias por prestarme tu labial Mai.  
>-yo no te preste nada.<br>-tampoco digistes que no.  
>-te lo acabastes, un momento tu no usas labial.<br>-aja.  
>-para que lo usastes.<br>-mis asuntos.  
>-que eres increible.<br>-gracias.  
>-no espera, no me referia a eso.<br>CABINA DE CONFESIONES MAI -esa tonta, quien cree que es.  
>CABA A DE LOS CHICOS TIGRES.<br>-malditos inutiles, apartensen del camino-dice Ash.  
>-nop, necesitas nustra clave secreta-dice Chang -quitate maldita albondiga.<br>-como lo adivinastes, eres el mejor.  
>-dijistes que nadie la hiba a saber-dice Choi -al parecer los maricas, bienen de otro mundo.<br>-tienen poderes sobre naturales-en eso Iori se va acercando.  
>-que tienen par de idiotas, dejenme pasar.<br>-nop porque-en eso Iori noquea a Chang- gracias tontos.  
>CABINA DE CONFESIONES CHANG.<br>-creo que mi inteligencia me puede llevar lejos, podria hasta ganar yo el millon.  
>CABA A DE LAS CHICAS TIGRES -levantensen bola de perras-grita Vanessa.<br>-olle ya tranquilisate tonta-dice Angel -si solo eres una bastarda que no le cais bien a nadie-dice Shermie.  
>-see, podrias tratar de ser un poco mas amable-dice Mary -para que, ustedes no valen mi amistad, solo son una bola de inutiles.<br>-basta-dice Elizabeth -tu de nuevo, quiero saber que me hicistes ayer-dice Vanessa.  
>-ja das pena ver como tienes que llamar la atencion.<br>-que.  
>-lo que oistes por el exterior podras ser presumida pero por dentro me temes.<br>-que tonteria.  
>-si tu lo dices-dice Elizabeth retirandose, pero Vanessa la ataca por atras,<br>pero Elizabeth lo sabia, reaparece detras de Vanessa, la tira al piso y le pone el pie en el cuello, Vanessa solo se miraba como una tonta.  
>-no intentes nada Vanessa-dice Elizabeth quitandole el pie a Vanessa.<br>CABINA DE CONFESIONES ELIZABETH -aunque no me guste decirlo, se ve que Vanessa es una jugadora formidable, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ganar.  
>AFUERA -reunanse chicos, estan listos para su primer desafio, pero antes quiero saber, quien fue la chica que uso un lapiz labial rojo, para rayar los calzonsillos extra grandes del chef-dice Chris.<br>-fue Mai-dice Leona tranquila.  
>-que.<br>-intente detenerla.  
>-no es cierto.<br>-basta Mai, tendras que quitar los restos de comida, en el comedor de los platos.  
>-T.T.<br>-bien su primer desafio, sera hecharse clavados, asi que busquen su traje de ba o.  
>-pff solo eso es sencillo-dice Kyo.<br>YA QUE TODOS SE CAMBIABAN.  
>-bien desde donde seran Chris-pregunta Kyo -a desde alla-dice Chris mostrandoles un acantilado enorme.<br>-no mames tas pendejo si crees que me voy a lanzar-dice supremo amo absoluto ultra mega hiper recontra doble chingon.  
>-oh y eso no es todo, ven ese circulo en el agua.<br>-si-dicen todos -pues ahi, estamos 10% seguros, que no hay tiburones asesinos.  
>-que-dice Iori -lo que escucharon.<br>-no nos puedes obligar a brincar, ademas como vamos a llegar hasta arriba, nos tardaremos horas-dice Mai -exacto, los veo haya al dia siguiente, hay se ven-dice Chris subiendose a su helicoptero con Vanessa.  
>TIBURONES -como haremos para llegar-dice K` -oigan aguarden un momento, donde estoy-dice Yashiro -ya Yashiro, no me trago tus esstupideces tonto-dice Kyo -quien es Yashiro, yo me llamo Ana Gutierrez.<br>-O.O.  
>-bien ignorenlo, sera mejor que nos preparemos-dice Leona.<br>-deacuerdo-dice Mai -callate, lo haremos asi, Ryo, Kyo, Terry y K` consigan peces para comer muy bien, Athena, Mai, Yuri y King ustedes preparen nuestros sacos para dormir, Kula tu seras mi asistente personal, muevansen.  
>-ok, pero donde esta Yashi, que diga Ana gutierrez.<br>-no lose, pero no vamos a perder tiempo, manos a la obra.  
>TIGRES -como haremos esto-pregunta Iori.<br>-bien segun este mapa que nos dejo Vanessa-dice Ash.  
>-Vanessa nos dio un mapa-pregunta Elisabeth sorprendida.<br>-si, pues si perdemos ella pierde.  
>-y de donde lo saco.<br>-estaba en el asiento del helicoptero.  
>-basta de charlas, esto es una buena ventaja.<br>-tienes razon, si nos vamos sin parar, podemos llegar de madrugada, mientras que los demas se quedaran descansando.  
>MIENTRAS Ryo, Kyo, Terry y K` -esto apesta-se queja Kyo.<br>-lose voy a morir de aburrimiento-dice Terry.  
>-solo han pasado 2 minutos-dice Ryo.<br>-aun asi, ahorita podria estar con mi Yuki.  
>-no te quejes, podriamos estar peor-dice Terry.<br>-callate no ves que cuando dicen eso todo empeora-dice Ryo -pues no a pasado nada-dice Kyo.  
>MIENTRAS Yashi perdon Ana Gutierrez.<br>lalalalalalala, vil bestia no puedes conmigo y mi uncornio pegaso-dice Yashiro mientras le habla a un arbol montado en un oso.  
>YA CON TODOS LOS TIBURONES.<br>-muy bien chicos, pero creen que 2 malditos pescados alcanzaran para todos-dice Leona.  
>-es lo mejor que pudimos pescar-dice Kyo.<br>-deacuerdo, Mai todo listo-pregunta Leona -si.  
>-quien te pregunto.<br>-tu-Leona la ignora por completo.  
>-asistente personal listo todo.<br>-si su exelencia Leona. -pues partimos.  
>-aguarda un momento, por que te llama asi-dice Athena.<br>-porque quiere, un incombeniente.  
>-ok.<br>EN EL BOSQUE DESPUES DE CAMINAR 4 HORAS.  
>-oh que sorpresa otra vez pasamos por aqui-dice Kyo -no seas negativo Kyo, podiamos estar peor-dice Athena tratando de hacer que su equipo no sea tan negativo.<br>-creo que sera mejor descansar-dice Leona.  
>-Leona-dice Mai.<br>-que quieres.  
>-Kyo nos pidio los sacos para dormir.<br>-que les hicistes Kyo.  
>-pues no se si recuerdan que tenia que hacer del2(popo, caca , kk, kpor2 ,mierda o como le digan).<br>-que.  
>-pues me tenia que limpiar con algo, pero no se preocupen pense en mi equipo antes de hacer lo que hice, cerca de aqui vi una cueva vacia.<br>2 MINUTOS DESPUES -les juro que cuando la vi, no habia visto a los osos.  
>-rapido a los arboles-dice Leona y todos le hacen caso.<br>-ahora que dormiremos en los arboles-pregunta Ryo -no hay de otra-contesta Mai -en serio.  
>-a menos que quieras alimentar a los osos.<br>-no gracias.  
>EN LA MADRUGADA.<br>Leona estaba temblando de frio.  
>-de proto siene que alguien la abraza-a lo que la chica reacciona y mira quien es.<br>-Kyo, que te ocurre idiota sueltame.  
>-espera-dice Kyo prendiendo una llama.<br>-eh pues gracias.  
>-de que de no ser por mis idioteces, estariamos en tiendas de acampar,no se si me lo creas pero, prefiero estar aqui abrazado contigo.<br>-cierto, eres un diota.  
>-olle.<br>-estoy jugando.  
>-que bueno, las estrellas estan hermosas esta noche, pero ninguna es mas linda que tu.<br>-lo se.  
>EN LA CABINA DE CONFESIONES LEONA.<br>-se que no dejo que me digan cosas asi, pero el lo dice diferente.  
>EN LA CABINA DE CONFESIONES KYO.<br>-Leona es fantastica, inteligente, linda, encantado.  
>-y que hay de Yuki-dice Choi.<br>-cierto y que, un momento largate enano.  
>-ok.<br>AL AMANECER.  
>-buenos dias chicos-dice Chris.<br>-al fin bajaremos de aqui.  
>-si-Chris presiona un boton y todos son transportados a la cima del acantilado.<br>-gracias Chris-dice Kula.  
>-no cual gracias, podistes hacer eso desde el principio-dice K'<br>- si pero si lo hubiera hecho, no seria divertido.  
>-maldito, entonces ganamos o que.<br>-no, el otro equipo viajo toda la noche y gano la primera parte del desafio.  
>-que hay mas-dice Ash sorprendido y enojado.<br>-si, la segunda parte consiste en saltar desde aqui arriba, hasta el rio.  
>-mande-dice Ryo.<br>-no yo me refiero al otro rio.  
>- a ok.<br>-bueno y como ganaron los tigres, ellos seran los segundos.  
>-una cosa mas ven ese circulo en el agua.<br>-si-contestan todos.  
>-bueno estamos un 80% seguros que ahi, no hay tiburones, si ya estamos listos que inicien.<br>TIBURONES.  
>-bien quien va primero-dice Kyo.<br>-chicos ya se lanzo Leona-dice Mai.  
>-bueno el que sigue propongo que las damas primero-dice Terry.<br>-no yo no voy a saltar-dice Kula.  
>-que-dice Terry.<br>-si es que esta muy altoooooooooo-Terry la empuja.  
>-cayo en area segura pregunta K' preocupado.<br>-descuida si cayo-dice Kyo.  
>-maldito Terry, quien te crees idiota.<br>-porque te gusta Kula o que amigo.  
>-eh pues yo.-en eso Terry lanza K'<br>-aaaaaaaaaaaa grita K' que cai en area segura.  
>-wuaaaaaaaaaaaajuuuuu-se lanza Kyo.<br>-hermano podemos hablar-dice Yuri.  
>-mande Yuri.<br>-no puedo hacerlo.  
>-descuida lo haremos juntos hermanita.<br>-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grita Yuri mientras se lanzan.  
>-si Yuri pudo, podemos tu yo Mai-ambas chicas se lanzan.<br>-no puedo esta muy alto-dice Athena.  
>-descuida Athena, saltaremos juntos-dice Terry.<br>-deveras.  
>-no-dice Terry lanzandola pero no cai en sona segura.<br>-o no cayo en zona mala-dice Mai.  
>-que pasa chicas-dice Kyo.<br>-Athena morira.  
>- a que buen, que- Kyo se lanza al agua y nada hasta Athena mientras tiburones los rodean.<br>-Kyo tengo miedo.  
>-descuida Athena todo estara bien, solo no te preocupes.<br>-demonios no sobreviviran-dice King -como estan chicas-llegan Ryo y K'  
>-ayuden a Kyo y Athena.<br>-demonios rapido K', prepara un bote regreso en un segundo.  
>-Mai y King ayudenmen.<br>-ok.-en un momento tienen listo el bote y llega Ryo con una caserola.  
>-que trais ahi-pregunta King -la comida del chef.<br>-idiota, crees que van preferir eso a carne humana-dice K'  
>-no pero miren-Ryo lanza la caserola al mar y salen los tiburones muertos.<br>-suban chicos-dice Mai.  
>-gracias por la ayuda-dice Kyo.<br>MIENTRAS ARRIBA.  
>-muy bien Terry te toca saltar a ti.-dice Chris.<br>-no gracias, no saltare.  
>-que pero viejo eso es genial.<br>TIGRES ELEGANTES Saltan Ash, Iori y Elizabeth sin problema.  
>-quien sigue-dice Mary.<br>-yo digo que Vanessa-dice Shermie.  
>-oh no no no no no no chicas ella esta exenta del desafio-dice Chris.<br>-que, pero eso es injusto-dicen ambas chicas.  
>-esperen chicas, yo les explico-en eso las lanza del barranco-adoro este programa.<br>-no puedo hacerlo-dice Chang -tu puedes Chang-dice Choi.  
>-no.<br>-mirame a los ojos, amor tu puedes-choi besa a Chang y se lanzan -no me lanzare, me muero del miedo-dice Kensou orinandose en los pantalones.  
>-entonces yo te lanzare-dice K9999.<br>-UN MOMENTO PAUSEEN EL FIC, HOLA A TODOS SOY RICHOADOR NO SUELO HACER ESTO, PERO PUES, AHORA LO HICE PARA ACLARAR DUDAS, K9999 YA NO LE DIREMOS SUPREMO AMO CHINGON NO SE QUE VERGAS, PORQUE ME DA WUEVA BUENO SI ESO ES TODO CONTINUEMOS.  
>K9999 corre a empujar a Kensou pero en eso Kensou tiene un reflejo y golpea a K9999.<br>-cielos amigo, le rompiste toda la boca-dice Chris -no pueden probar nada-se lanza Kensou.  
>-auuu se me olvidava saltar xD-dice Angel lanzandose.<br>-bien han saltado casi todos, esperen me abajo chicos-dice Chris.  
>-bueno los ganadores del desafio son los tigres elegantes.<br>-pero el mismo numero no salto-dice Kyo -cierto pero no se si notaron que les falta alguien.  
>-Yashrio-dicen todos en eso sale Yashiro del bosque.<br>-donde estoy, porque estaba en el bosque-todo su equipo lo miran enojados.  
>-de hecho, habia un desafio de hacer Yacuzis, pero pues los tigres ganaron 2 de 3 -asi que, mirenme fuera de las chozas. EN LA FOGATA.<br>-como estan perdedores.  
>-no somos perdedores-dice Leona.<br>-si claro, bueno esta es la primer fogata de eliminacion, todos ustedes votaron y el que no reciba un malvadisco tendra que caminar por el muelle de la verguenza y subir al bote de los perdedores, y no puede regresar jamas el primer malvadisco es para Kyo, K', Kula, Athena, Yuri, Mai, King, Ryo, quedan 3 campistas, Terry fuiste algo cruel, Yashiro tu enfermedad talvez no te deja ayudar a tu equipo, y Leona talvez estas aqui por casualidad.  
>-no es casualidad, te odio Mai eres una perra-dice Leona.<br>-me dejas continuar, toma tu malvadisco, un solo malvadico 2 campista y el ultimo es para-tirin ti ti tirn tin tin -callen esa musica-dice Chris.  
>- lo lamento, le da suspenso.<br>-deacuerdo, Yashiro para ti no es, ten Terry estas a salvo.  
>-eh pero, deacuerdo.<br>-lo lamento viejo-dice Ryo -porque.  
>-no eras tu, sino tu enfermedad.<br>-deacuerdo te veo depues, espero recordarlos a todos.  
>-espera un momento-dice Shermie.<br>-que pasa.  
>-solo me queria despedir, se que no nos hablamos, pero bueno pense que durarias mas tiempo aqui, y no me atrevi.<br>-eh gracias.  
>-hasta luego Yashiro-Shermie le besa la mejilla.<br>-eh si si-dice Yashiro rojo, Shermie se sonrie.  
>-lo lamento, ya es hora de que te vayas.<br>-si lo se y suerte en el juego-dice Yashiro entrando al bote de los perdedores y llendose.  
>-Mai.<br>-a hola chef.  
>-ten escuincla tonta y frota bien, los quiero brillando en el amanecer.<br>-ok.  
>EN LA COCINA.<br>estaba Mai tallando los platos y temblando de frio.  
>-como puede hacer tanto frio.<br>-estas divertida-dice Ryo entrando a la cocina.  
>-claro que si.<br>-en serio.  
>-no, ademas hace mucho frio.<br>-talvez porque tienes la ventana abierta.  
>-oh.<br>-porque rayastes los calzones del chef con labial, deporsi el los raya con canela.  
>-pero yo no fui.<br>-entonces.  
>-fue Leona.<br>-como decirte, asi es imposible.  
>-porque.<br>-ella es muy seria para hacer estupideces.  
>-olvidalo esto es tan cansado.<br>-no hay problema.  
>-me ayudaras=)<br>-no que asco.  
>-entonces-Ryo toma un plato y lo rompe.<br>-que estas haciendo.  
>-pues, si no hay platos, no hay que lavar.<br>-buen punto.  
>-vamonos.<br>CON CHRIS.  
>-bien amigos, eso es todo por hoy, los espero en el siguiente chapter de kof del drama-dice Chris.<p> 


End file.
